headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Claws
Claws are the little pointy things on the end of an animal's feet. They are sharpened extensions of a toe or finger nail and are found on many species of the animal kingdom. Nearly all felines, canines and many reptiles have some form of claw. Birds also have claws, but they are generally referred to as talons. Some crustaceans also have a form of claw, but these are different from mammalian claws. Crabs, lobsters, scorpions and many species of insect have claws that are called pincers. In speculative fiction, there are many characters who have claws, either naturally grown or manufactured, as part of their offensive/defensive capabilities. Claws are ideal for cutting and rending soft objects such as flesh, cloth and vegetable matter. In comics bears her claws.]] Many comic book characters who have developed animalistic physical traits have claws. These claws are similar to those of the animal from which the character is based, but is often proportionate to the character's body mass and strength level. For example, the Spider-Man villain known as the Lizard has claws, but his claws are sharper and stronger than that of his namesake owing primarily to the character's size. Many characters develop their claws either as a result of mutation by accident, or as a birth defect. Other characters who have some form of animal claw includes the Beast of the X-Men, Tigra, Sabretooth, Feral, Timber Wolf, Cougar, Deathbird, the Wendigo and Puma. Characters who are shape-shifter may develop claws depending upon which animal they choose to take the form of. Beast Boy and Jayna of the Wonder Twins have this ability. Some claws are artificially manufactured. The DC Comics criminal Catwoman has been known to use diamond-tipped claws sewn into the weave of her gloves. And of course there's THAT guy. You know who I'm talking about. He's the best there is at what he does. Born James Howlett, the mutant superhero commonly known as Wolverine was born with a secondary set of retractable bone claws that are housed within the forearms of his body. Each set consists of three claws of equal length, approximately 12 inches (though artistic license alters this on many instances). In and of themselves, these claws make Wolverine a formidable combatant. Add to that the fact that his entire skeleton, including his claws, have been fused with the unbreakable metal known as Adamantium, and he becomes one of the most dangerous men in the world. Wolverine can spring and retract his claws on mental command, the sound of which is an onomatopoeia spelled "Snikt". In film Claws play a major role in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. The character of Freddy Krueger, who was a human child murderer from Springwood, Ohio, in the 1960s, crafted a set of steel razor knives, which were sewn into the weave of a leather glove. This became Freddy's signature weapon. Even after he died and became a demonic entity that haunted people in their dreams, he continued to use this claw hand to slash, stab and rake his victims. He would sometimes clack two of the blades together like a scissor, creating a metallic slicing sound to unnerve his prey. In Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy tried using his claws to kill a teenager named Blake Mueller, but at this point in time, Freddy did not have enough power to exert his influence in dreams. Once he gained his power back, he used his claws in a pitched battle against Jason Voorhees, stabbing him numerous times, and creating slash marks across his hockey mask. He later used his claws to attack a woman named Lori Campbell, creating slices across her chest. After Lori succeeded in pulling Freddy into the real world, he fought with Jason Voorhees a second time. Jason succeeded in severing Freddy's arm and then used the arm to impale Freddy in the back with his own claws. Characters Races Appearances Films * Howling, The - Werewolf claws. Comics * Curse of Dreadwolf 1 - Werewolf abilities. * Cyberforce 1 - Ripclaw's claws. * Oz: Heart of Magic 1 - Feline race with claws on hands and feet. * Oz: The Wizard 1 - Kavari race have claws on hands and feet. * Uncanny X-Men 94 - Wolverine threatens Iceman. Also uses claws in Danger Room. * Uncanny X-Men 97 - Wolverine angrily pops his claws at Cyclops for letting mind-controlled Havok & Polaris get away. * X-Factor 219 - Wolfsbane scratches Ballistique's face with her claws. Gallery Buffy 2x21 012.jpg Ripclaw's claws.jpg Category:Logan (2017)/Items Category:Logan (2017)/Miscellaneous